In many cases, the line between corporate communications and personal communications is becoming blurred. The introduction of certain practices, such as bring your own device (BYOD) or bring your own PC (BYOPC), is putting corporate information at risk. Similarly, technologies such as “big data mining” are putting corporate information at risk. Additionally, there also are instances of corporate information or intentions being shared by corporate users, knowingly or unknowingly, in a manner that enables such information or intentions to be passed on to or obtained by competitors or malicious entities (e.g., via social media websites, public forums, cloud platforms, and the like). While most corporations employ security mechanisms within their corporate networks, such mechanisms do not always adequately secure communications of the corporate users of the corporate networks, which may include both corporate communications and personal communications by the corporate users. Furthermore, many such security issues also exist for communications by users of non-corporate entities, personal communications by individuals, and so forth.